


Lola and Lana's Movie Night

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lola and Lana watch one of Lori's "special" movies, and it's up to Lincoln to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lola and Lana's Movie Night

"Shh!!!" Lola shushed Lana as loudly as she could. She wasn't one to talk however, her own body quivered, tiny moans escaping her mouth, heat emanating from her private area. Lana had stared for so long drool was falling from her mouth, as if savoring and hungry for it.

The laptop continued to play the DVD they had swiped from Lori's room. Both of the twins mesmerized by the act being committed by the man and woman on screen. The sound was muted, but they both knew how loud she was screaming. The man on screen was very handsome and young, had to be to pull off the school girl fantasy going on in the classroom. He pounded away at the school clothed girl, as she lay on their presumably teacher's table.

Before long, the video finally finished playing, before quickly fading to black, the only thing on screen being the "Replay" button.

Lola and Lana stayed glued to the screen, almost as if expecting the show to keep going. 

Lana was the first to whisper. "So that's what a grown up movie is like..." 

She was still completely mesmerized, not wanting to move.

Lola was the first to move, stopping abruptly as her entire body quivered, a new sensation completely coursing through her entire body, giving out a slight moan.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" She moaned.

Lana tried getting up, feeling the same sensation. "I-I think I peed myself..." she said, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have snuck that video out of Lori's room..."

"I don't think that's i-- aaahhh... it..." Lola said, trying to take a step. 

Lola's underwear was soaked, her body still tight and quivering.

Lana slowly made her way to their door. "W-we should ask Lincoln what to do... there was a guy in the video... maybe Lincoln will know." 

Lola couldn't think straight, "O-ooooook..."

The twins slowly made their way to Lincoln's door, opening it and crawling inside by this point.

"Lincoln~~?" Lola called out.

Lincoln, groggy looked around his room. He slowly made out the figures standing in the darkness. 

"Wha? Lola? Lana? What are you doing here? It's late."

"W-we need a little help..." Lola said, shakiness in her voice.

Lincoln was more awake now, sounding concerned. "What happened?"

"We uhh... umm.." Lola couldn't find the right words to tell him.

"WE SNUCK ONE OF LORI'S ADULT MOVIES SAW IT ALL AND NOW WE FEEL FUNNY" Lana whispered loudly and quickly.

Lincoln's face flushed red, understanding immediately what they were going through. "O-oh... and you feel the... funny feelings?"

"Yes!" They both said quietly in unison.

"So you do know?!" Lana said, sounding a little relieved. "What do we do? My entire body feels.... funny. I've never felt like this!" Lana exclaimed.

Lincoln blushed, trying to take in the situation. "W-well... you could just wait it o--"

"No! Not an option!" Lola nearly screamed out, but quieted down immediately"

"I need to feel better NOW" she whispered loudly. 

Lincoln blushed again, "W-when I saw a video like that for the first time, I had never... umm... 'played with myself', and I felt how you felt. You need to get rid of the feeling by touching your body until it goes away... you know... in the middle?"

Lana immediately reached for her crotch, just a tiny brush of her finger sending waves of the "funny sensation" throughout her whole body, causing her to fall on her knees. It was difficult to stay quiet.

"N-no... I can't. Can you do it Lincoln? Please? You've seen the videos too? You know what to do!" Lana pleaded. 

"Wha? I-I can't! You guys need to--"

Lola grabbed Lincoln by his pajama collar, "you're going to help us or I'm gonna make your life a living hell!!!" She exclaimed in his face.

Lincoln gulped, reluctantly agreeing. "O-ok... just get up to the bed and lay down on your backs"

The twins managed to climb, using up all of their willpower to get up. They laid down, their tiny bodies still shivering.

"I-I'm gonna take off your underwear, ok?" Lincoln told them.

They simply nodded, slightly lifting their legs to help as Lincoln successfully removed the obstructive clothing. The moonlight shining through the small window shone on their wet slits, making it glow bright and sparkly. Lincoln's throat was stuck in a knot as he tried to swallow. His mouth was dry, as he attempted to get the words out.

"O-ok... please don't make alot of noise..."

Lana and Lola held each other's hands, as they used their other hands to muffle each other's mouths.

Lincoln remembered all the videos he watched in secret, trying to not let down his sisters. 

He reached both hands to each of his sisters' openings, slightly brushing his index finger against each of them. Both of the twins screamed into each other's hands, their backs arching as the sensation coursed through their entire body. It felt as if they were on fire. Tears streamed down Lana's eyes as Lincoln continued. His finger ran through the opening, drenching him as he tested Lana and Lola. The kids seemed to quiet down, their screaming turning to heavy breathing.

Lincoln gulped, becoming braver, he stuck a finger into Lana's opening first, Lana moaning loudly. He found her clit, saying through Lola's hand "ish starting to feel goooood...." Lola simply nodded in agreement, her eyes half closed, lost to the sensation.

Lincoln continued, rubbing his fingers inside his little sisters, finding a rhythm, Lana and Lola seeming to sway their hips along with Lincoln's movements.

"L-Lincoln..." Lana moaned.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you.... can you lick me like the guy in the video did to the girl?"

Lincoln's heart stopped, unsure of how to respond to that question. He answered before his mind had time to process the question "Yeah..."

His body moved on it's own, almost as if he was anxious and ready for this. He sat on his knees, his face inches away from Lana's pussy. His heartbeat was pounding like a drum. With much anticipation, Lana held her breath, waiting for it. Lincoln shook his head violently and went for it.

The moment his tongue gave its first lap across Lana's slit, she shook and shivered violently, Lola yelling quietly in pain as Lana tightened her grip on her hand. Lana moaned as quietly as she could, the sensation being too much for her six year old body to handle. Lincoln, being an expert in his previously watched video, used his hands, along with his tongue. Lana shivered, her entire body in pain, Lincoln covering her entire pussy in his mouth as he used his fingers inside of her. 

"Lincoln... I think I'm gonna... aaaaah!!" Lana's back arched as her live juices flowed, Lincoln making sure to lap all of it. 

He finally got up, looking at Lana's exhausted, heavy breathing body.

Lola yelled quietly "Well if she got that, I want you to put the guy thingy in me!"

Lincoln almost didn't need to hear more, his pants coming off instantly. His cock stood at full mast, Lola's eyes shrinking as she thought maybe she bit off more than she could chew.

"O-ok then... let's do it!" Lola tried to say confidently, breaks in her voice.

Lincoln cock twitched, the head poking against Lola's entrance, causing Lola to shiver. "Are you sure?" Lincoln asked, not caring what her answer was at this point.

"Y-yeah. I'm re--" Lola gasped. Her answer cut short as Lincoln entered her with a single thrust. 

Lana had the right idea, immediately moving her hand to cover Lola's mouth. Lincoln shivered, himself moaning, getting used to the tightness of Lola's six year old body. He began to slowly move, Lola's walls massaging and grabbing hold of Lincoln, as he moaned from the tightness alone. The sensation was too much for Lola, moans escaping through the digits on Lana's hands.

Lola loosened up, as Lincoln picked up the pace. He grabbed on to Lola's sides, with every thrust forward, pulling Lola towards him. Lola screamed at each thrust, Lana finally having enough. She pressed her against Lola's, her moans escaping into her mouth, Lana wrestling with Lola's tongue with her own. Lincoln thrust faster and faster, getting closer with each pound against her tiny body. Before he knew it, he gave a final, powerful thrust, pulling Lola towards him as he spread his seed inside the deepest parts of her, Lola's loud moans being completely muffled by Lana's mouth.

Lola finally quieted down, Lana falling onto her back once more. Lincoln, no energy left, fell on top of Lola, still inside of her. After a few minutes, he got the energy to get up, only to fall back to his original sleeping position. "I'm just gonna... I'm just gonna catch my breath..." Lincoln exhaled, breathing heavily, his eyes closing.

\-------------------

Lincoln woke up abruptly, looking around his room. First thing he noticed was Lana and Lola, both sleeping soundly, completely naked at each of his side, his arms around each twin. They were both clutching and pressing against his side and chest.

He looked over at the clock: 5 AM. It was still an hour before anyone got up.

"Hmm?" Lola opened one eye, watching Lincoln look down at her. 

She smiled, giving a small giggle. "I'm glad we came to you Lincoln. You really did fix us up."

Lana chimed in, eyes still closed but her hand rubbing Lincoln's chest. "Yep, I'm completely satisfied. Although...."

Lana sat upright, "How come you got to have Lincoln's thingy inside of you? That seemed like it was the best part of it on the video."

"Well you asked for Lincoln to lick you, and I asked for for Lincoln's thingy. It's fair." Lola said, also sitting upright.

"Fine, but next time we do this I'm getting Lincoln's thingy inside me!" Lana exclaimed.

Lincoln nearly choked on his own saliva, coughing.

"Ok. But I wanna do the thing where he had the girl up against the wall and he made her feel good from behind! Carrying her!"

"This kind of sounds more like a list of things you guys wann--" Lincoln tried chiming in.

"Ooh!" Lana said loudly. "Remember in the very VERY beginning her he sucked on her boobies? Lincoln, you wanna suck on mine? We still have time before anyone wakes up. I'm getting really excited and funny-feeling just talking about all this."

"Hey yeah! I want you to suck on my boobies too!" Lola said. 

"Then tonight we can try those other positions. And the next day we trade. And the next we can do new ones. And trade again. Or we could do something right now?" Lana said, gleaming in her eyes.

Lincoln looked over at Lola, same excited expression.

Lincoln sighed loudly. "Fine, but only if we never, ever, EVER, tell anyone what we're doing. EVER!"

"You got it!" They both exclaimed, Lana lunging forward and kissing Lincoln.

"HEY!" Lola exclaimed, trying to butt in. The kiss rapidly turned into a three way kiss which lasted for MINUTES. 

"So can we do something right now? Pleeeeeaaaase?" Lana asked. 

Lincoln smiled, "Ok!"

THE END


End file.
